Distributed power train operation supplies motive power from a lead locomotive and one or more remote locomotives spaced apart from the lead locomotive in a train consist. Remote locomotives may be equipped with onboard remote control system responsive operation commands transmitted from the lead locomotive to the remote locomotive over a wired or wireless communications link for controlling an operation of the remote locomotive.
In assembling a distributed power train, a remote locomotive of the train may be setup to operate in the same orientation as the lead locomotive, such as lead short hood forward and remote short hood forward. Accordingly, when the lead is being operated in a forward direction, the remote is also commanded via the distributed power system to operate in the forward direction. Alternatively, a remote locomotive of the train may be setup to operate in an opposite orientation for the lead locomotive, for example, lead short hood forward and remote long hood forward. Accordingly, when the lead is being operated in a forward direction, the remote is commanded via the distributed power system to operate in the opposite, or reverse direction. This ability allows remote locomotives of the distributed power train to be assembled in the train in a forward or reverse and still provide traction in the same direction as the lead locomotive.
Typically, an orientation of a remote locomotive is established by an operator as part of a distributed power setup procedure when assembling a distributed power train. For example, an operator may use a “Same/Opposite” direction indicator, such as a switch or setup screen, on-board a distributed power enabled remote locomotive to define the remote's orientation with respect to the lead locomotive of a distributed power train being assembled. For example, if the remote locomotive's in-train orientation is the same as the lead locomotive's orientation, the orientation indicator is set to “Same.” Conversely, if the remote locomotive's orientation is opposite to the lead locomotive's orientation, the orientation indicator is set to “Opposite.” The remote on-board control system interprets traction commands provided by the lead locomotive according to the setting of the orientation indicator. For example, when the orientation indicator is set to the same orientation and a forward traction command is given by the lead locomotive, the remote locomotive interprets this command by applying traction in the forward direction. Conversely, when the orientation indicator is set to the opposite orientation and a forward traction command is given by the lead locomotive, the remote locomotive interprets this command by applying traction in the reverse direction.